


All You Never Say

by nightbright



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friend Caspian, Friendship, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Shyness, Supportive Caspian, Wingman Caspian, Wingman Rocco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbright/pseuds/nightbright
Summary: "Underneath the forest's verdant canopy, it felt like anything was possible. Now, I’m not so sure."Aurora finds a new friendship in unexpected places and gathers her courage to approach Ignatius after returning to Akash.(Warning: some cannon Caspian and Ignatius route spoilers in this AU)
Relationships: Ignatius/Aurora
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Fanfiction for Akash Path of the Five, please go play the game and support these fine creators of magic. Go on now, what are you waiting for!
> 
> Spoiler Warning for both Ignatius and Caspian route. 
> 
> This is cannon divergent post dungeon escape.

It’s cold for Spring and Rocco is singing what sounds like a joyous, out of key ballads as lullabies. Goddess only knows why he’s still awake this late. Soft black sky hangs over head like rich satin cloth, the kind I’ve seen in Sweet Williams during my fitting days ago. Only days ago, it seems a lifetime. I can still barely believe we’d all survived to return to Akash or that cold hard Caspian was no longer such a mystery.

“I’d like to start over… as friends” he’d sounded so sincere, so … kind. Unlike the Caspian I’d known before that night. Underneath the forest's verdant canopy, it felt like anything was possible. Now, I’m not so sure.

“I’d like that Caspian” I’d said, and meant it. "So...What will you do when class is over?”

“Return to my village for a time of course, but… my family has controlled every part of my life before now and I have let them. I feel as though it’s time to take up my own course however. I’ve been unkind to you for years simple to defy them in this one area of my personal life. It has … defined and blinded me for … years. It’s time for me to examine what I would like from my own life, not simply what is expected of me.”

“I’m glad. You always seemed unhappy before. It sounds like they’ve put alot of expectations on you and none of those seem to be things that have made you happy. I hope you can find a path that does.”

“Indeed, I believe I shall. Casting off even this… false boundary… getting to know you and see you for yourself has helped me… see in myself how much I held back. I feel… much happier even now then I have in our years of tutorage… It is a good feeling, to be free.”

“I wish I could say the same, it feels like we’re heading back into a maelstrom. With the coming of age ceremony and the treaty expiring… It feels like everyone’s expectations are riding along with me. When we return, everything will change. Not just in the village… for me, everything about my life up until now feels like it’s changing.”

“Maelstroms are nothing to fear for water elementals. The elders and our brothers have magic and experience on our side to guide us and we will surely weather this storm. As for your own personal decision, do you not know what makes you happiest or what you long for? In the dungeons, I admit that I longed for my water magic almost as much as my next breath and to return you safely to Akash. I … I do not wish to remain home. Akash has come to mean more than my own village to me and while I love my family dearly, I wish to return to the academy and resume my studies.”

“Wow Caspian, that’s… really daring. I knew you loved to study but… you seemed annoyed just to be there with us…”

“While Sirocco’s singing does test the limits of my patience, I do enjoy our studies and the academy very much. It is more of a home to me than my own. I would like to remain as an apprentice to the elders if possible.”

“Please tell me you won’t be studying under Borosco”

“Certainly not. While I love my own element I find elder Sol to be much more tolerable.”

“Hehe, yes I can see that. Good luck then.”

“You are avoiding the question. Do you truly not know who or what makes you happiest, what you long for?”

“I do but… it just… complicated. I don’t know.” 

Caspian’s eyes drifted to the fire. “I don’t think it is as complicated as you may perceive it to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“Only that you should not limit yourself. I have never known you to hold back on your opinions when a matter is important to you. There will be little time when we return but… I suggest you make time to address what… and who are most important to you.”

“Thanks Caspian. I’ll try.” He’d smiled at me and nodded before falling asleep. Even that night seems so long ago but now? Tonight? We’ve only been back for a little while but I feel like this is the night now. There’s no way I can sleep through that racket and from Ignatius’s empty room, it looks like he couldn’t either.

Caspian was right. In that cold, disgusting dungeon I found myself hoping that Ignatius was alright, wishing that I at least had my fire or light magic. When Ignatius had walked next to me, to class or the bath house, or even back from talking with the human boy… I’d always felt safe and understood. Maybe it’s selfish of me but I don’t want to lose that when class ends or for something else to happen before I can at least tell him how I feel… how much I care for him.

Tonight before anything else gets in the way, I need to talk to him… it felt like there was something more between us but… maybe I’m the only one that feels that way. I hope not. I hope… that even if he doesn’t care for me that way, he might be willing to keep in touch. 

Be brave Aurora!

Let’s do this.


	2. Do you want to know a secret?

In stark relief against a giant roaring flames, Ignatius is sitting next to the firepit quietly drawing. His face is open and relaxed, something I rarely see. His distant gaze rests on the page in front of him, hand moving intently over the paper. I almost hate to interrupt him when he’s like this. He looks so happy. That shy smile I love so much curves at the edge of his lips, a smile I might not see again if tonight goes poorly. Taking a deep breath, I steady myself and approach.

He jumps a bit when I step into the firelight, his charcoal stick sitters a hard line skips across the page. “Dammit! You startled me.” He looks up and eyes widen in surprise, “Oh, hey… what are you doing here? It’s kind of late you know? I thought you’d be resting by now after everything…”

“Rocco’s singing lullabies, I don’t think anyone could possibly sleep through that. Do you mind if I join you? I promise not to sing.”

“Umm. Sure.” He looks away and shuffles a bit to one side before bringing his sketchbook back on to his lap and continuing to draw. Sitting next to his free hand, I brush my arm against his. When he flinches and draws back putting a few inches of distance between us, I can feel the words I’d been practicing dry up in my throat. His flinch is hardly new… but before I'd been captured, we'd been getting closer and he'd stopped shying away from my touch. Those two days have changed things, I guess.

“I’m sorry, I’m making you uncomfortable aren’t I? Here.” I leave a few more inches distance. He glances over silently but continues to sketch. It feels like the night is weighing down on me again. Thick draping cloth, heavy with all the words I’ve never said before. I stare into the fire, looking for answers that it can’t give me. I begin to practice holding a bit of flame in my hands. Maybe if I focus, I can figure out how to fix this.

“Are you… alright? Did you want help with that?”

There's concern in his voice. I look up. Ignatius has put down his sketchbook and is looking straight at me, our eyes meet. He looks really worried. I look back down at my cupped hands and see the flame in them shivering and twisting. My hands are shaking around it, I hadn't realized. I quickly release the flame. “Actually, I’m a bit nervous.”

“Why? You were doing fine in class before. You just need to keep your focus.” he gives me a shy smile again.

“No… no, not about magic.. I’m nervous because…” I take a deep breath. Just say it Aurora, get it over with, “Everything’s going to change soon and… you’ve always talked about going away to be alone. I … I care about you Ignatius. I think I’m falling in love with you… I know you might not feel the same way about me but before… It felt like maybe there was something more between us. If there isn’t I understand I just… didn’t want anything else to happen or you to go away before I had the chance to talk to you alone again.”

Shock blanks out his face for a moment before it becomes clouded with a closed, unreadable expression. His eyes flick away from me and he opens and shuts his mouth and few times but doesn't say anything. His smile changes into a hard, confused frown. The silence seems to stretch for endless seconds. My hands slide down to grip the bench beneath me but it’s too late. I feel pressure build behind my eyes and turn my head away to try to quickly brush off the few tears that have finally made their escape. Smooth Aurora. I hear him shuffling nervously next to me.

I turn back in time to see him close the distance between us again, concern still lining his face. He looks at me in the eyes briefly before his gaze drops back down again.

“Well, I’m here now aren’t I? Look...” he pauses for a moment and swallows hard “I know it hasn’t been easy these last few days but I wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye to you. I care about you too, you know? And maybe I would leave some of those idiots behind but not you. You’re different…”

“I’m different?”

“Not in a bad way! I mean… you’re special.. To me I mean... Fuck… I messing this all up… I just. I do… I feel… that way too.. I just thought... with Lux and Caspian... it just seemed like maybe it was... just me... and it was really hard to talk to you... a-anyway. You make me feel things I've never felt for anyone before. I like you too... I’ve felt.. that way… for a while now... and I've always hated being touched but... I like it when you hold my hand.” With a slow, deliberate movement he places his shaking hand gently over mine.

“Is this… ok?” his voice drops to almost a whisper.

“Yes.” I smile, turning my palm up to his, intertwining our fingers. “Can I kiss you?”

A warm, shy smile spread over his face, “Yes… please.”

When his lips touch mine, they’re closed tightly at first but softening against my own and I can still feel his shy smile in them. His kiss is hot and sweet, clumsy and wonderful. When we finally part, we’re both trembling. His eyes are soft with wonder. I can’t quite believe what just happened. “Can I.. try that again?” he asks, I nod and he carefully lets go of my hand to thread his fingers into my hair, gently pulling me towards him. I fold my arms around him and rest my hands on his shoulders.

I lean in to his shy touch and he slowly relaxes in to mine as well. His heat and smile steady me. When our lips meet, our kiss is tender and longer than the first. It surrounds my heart with a deep melting heat. When we break away this time, he rests his cheek for a moment against mine. He's soft, warm and lovely. All I want to do in this moment is keep holding him close to me. He gently cards his finger through my hair. “Goddess Ignatius, I think I could stay here all night.”

He whispers in my ear “Please just call me Nate.”

I turn my head, brushing my lips over his cheek. “Alright Nate.”

He turns his head and brushes his lips against mine. There's a quiet confidence building in his kiss. I can feel his heart racing against my chest in counter time with my own rushing beat. To my surprise, his other hand leaves the bench and tentatively rests on my back. His lips move and press again, gently and fully. I lose myself in the warmth of his mouth. Our kiss lingers, stretching into a long slow series of gentle movements where one kiss ends and another begins without our lips parting. Time slips into a warm endless moment.

He pulls back, breath shuttering and cheeks almost as red as his hair. “We should really get back soon.”

I feel my eyes widen a bit as I realize how much time has passed. “Yeah, even Sirocco has to have some limits, right?”

“You don’t share a wall with him. I don’t think limits exist for him.”

“Oh Goddess.”

We walk back to the dorm, holding hands. When we get there, Sirocco and Caspian seem to be engaged in a heated discussion. A large bowl of sliced fruit is in Caspian’s hands. “I did not agree to feed this to you. Desist in your utter nonsense and take the accursed fruit!”

“You wound me darling! Renegotiating the terms of our agreement after it’s been so marvelously successful.”

“Wait, you did this? You made him sing just to get us to leave?” I ask.

“You were… capable of navigating your own path but circumstances being as… difficult as they are… I may have arranged sufficient motivation for both of your departures.”

Rocco looks down at both our hands. His eyes dance with amusement. “Our dear little Iggy all grown up.”

Nate flushes to the tips of his ears “Stop calling me Iggy!”

“I’ll just be going to sleep now…It’s been a long day.” I tug a bit at Nate’s hand.

“Uh, yeah. Right.” Nate pushes past Rocco and Caspian. The knowing smirk on Rocco’s face definitely means we’ll be paying for this in the morning. Nate walks me to my door and gently squeezes my hand. “Goodnight.”

I let go and quickly kiss his cheek. “Goodnight Nate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beattles "Do you want to know a Secret"
> 
> "Listen (doo da do), do you want to know a secret?  
> Do you promise not to tell?  
> Whoa-oh-oh, closer  
> Let me whisper in your ear  
> Say the words you long to hear  
> I'm in love with you"  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made without betas, please feel free to message me if you find any glaring errors. Title based on Birdy's song below:
> 
> Birdy - "All You Never Say"
> 
> "You've been searching  
> Have you found many things?  
> Time for learning  
> Why have I not learnt a thing?
> 
> Words with no meaning  
> Have kept me dreaming  
> But they don't tell me anything  
> And all you never say is that you love me so  
> All I'll never know is if you want me oh
> 
> If only I could look into your mind  
> Maybe then I'd find a sign  
> Of all I want to hear you say to me  
> To me"


End file.
